world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold
See another page : Gold Economy Gold is the premium currency in World of Tanks and other Wargaming games, used to buy certain consumables, Premium Tanks, a premium account, and vehicle slots. You can receive gold by paying for it, earning it in missions, or earning it in other Wargaming games like World of Warplanes and World of Warships. Getting the Gold The easiest way to get gold is to purchase it from Wargaming, although there are many other ways of doing so. You can also earn it by participating in developer/moderator organized contests, tournaments and other events (check the news page on your server for current opportunities: EU server, NA server, SEA Server). EU server players have a chance to earn gold (and real money) in the Electronic Sports League (ESL Events). Finally, clans participating in Clan Wars receive gold every day by holding territory on the global map, but it is up to clan leadership to determine how that gold is used or distributed. Buying Gold Gold can be bought directly from Wargaming and will be added to your game account. It is not transferable, neither between accounts nor between servers, so make sure you buy it on the correct server should you have accounts on several servers. WARNING: You will regularly see third parties advertise cheap gold on the game forums. These are not authorized partners from Wargaming and you will not receive any gold. Only buy gold using the methods mentioned on the official sites and report strangely cheap offers to Wargaming's support team for your server: EU support, NA support, and SEA support. If you play on the EU server, you can buy gold for yourself here or as a gift in the Gift Shop. EU Server Gold Prices No. Gold amount Price(EUR) Price(GBP) 1. 30000 € 99.95 £ 84.95 2. 14500 € 49.95 £ 42.45 3. 5500 € 19.95 £ 16.95 4. 2500 € 9.95 £ 8.45 5. 1500 € 6.95 £ 5.95 If you play on the NA server, you can buy gold for yourself here or as a gift in the Gift Shop. NA Server Gold Prices No. Gold amount Price (USD) 1. 25000 $ 99.95 2. 12000 $ 49.95 3. 6500 $ 29.95 4. 3000 $ 14.95 5. 1250 $ 6.95 If you play on the SEA server, you can buy gold for yourself here or as a gift in the Gift Shop. SEA Server Gold Prices No. Gold amount Price (USD) Price (JPY) Price (CNY) 1. 25000 $ 99.95 ¥ 7794,63 元 628,14 2. 12000 $ 49.95 ¥ 3895,37 元 313,91 3. 4700 $ 19.95 ¥ 1555,81 元 125,38 4. 2500 $ 10.95 ¥ 853,94 元 68,82 5. 1100 $ 4.95 ¥ 386,03 元 31,11 Premium Account The most important thing that gold is used for is to buy a subscription to a premium account. It gives 50% more credits and 50% more experience per battle, and a clean garage. Even though you only earn 50% more credits with a premium account, your profit after paying for repairs and ammo can increase two- or threefold, depending on your performance in battle (amount of damage, destroyed tanks, base captured/defended, etc) because your costs remain constant. Previously, only a premium account could host a three player platoon and host tank companies, but as of the 8.5 update non-premium accounts can also host three players and tank companies. The table below shows that to maintain premium status on an account for a year would cost 6.66 EUR, 5.66 GBP or 8 USD per month if you purchased the respective biggest gold package on each server and the 12 months of premium option. Extending Premium Cost Length Days 24,000 Gold 12 months 360 days 13,500 Gold 6 months 180 days 2,500 Gold 1 month 30 days 1,250 Gold 1 week 7 days 650 Gold 3 days 3 days 250 Gold 1 day 1 day Premium Tanks Gold can also be used to purchase premium tanks. Premium tanks already are at elite status, i.e. fully researched, and are great for earning credits as they receive a bonus to their credits gain and won't give you further expenses with additional modules. The income bonus is defined individually for each premium tank but the exact amounts are not published. Premium tanks also receive the following benefits that make them very useful for training other tank crews. For training level the following applies: *If a crew member is in a premium vehicle of the same class there is no penalty to his current training level. The regular penalty is 25% to his current training level. *If a crew member is in a premium vehicle of a different class there is a 25% penalty to his current training level. The regular penalty is 50% to his current training level. For experience gain the following applies: *If a crew member is in a premium vehicle of the same class there is no penalty to EXP earned. The regular penalty is 50% less EXP earned. *If a crew member is in a premium vehicle of a different class there is a 50% penalty to EXP earned. The regular penalty is 75% less EXP earned. Note: The list of premium tanks can be found here. Premium Ammo Gold can be used to buy premium ammo (AKA "Gold Rounds" or "Premium Rounds") which have a bonus to penetration compared to regular ammunition. However they become rather expensive when used on a regular basis. Premium ammunition is commonly used in clan wars. Premium Consumables Player can use gold to buy premium consumables that have much better benefits than their regular counterparts. Dismounting Equipment Players have the option to dismount and reuse complex equipment on another tank for 10 gold. Permanent Camouflage Pattern The appearance of your tank can be changed by acquiring camouflage patterns in game. If bought for credits, they are temporary, but if you spend gold (amount depends on tier and type of your vehicle) they will stay with your vehicle as long as you keep it in your garage. Buying Credits Players can use gold to buy credits. 1 gold buys 400 credits. Generally it is considered more efficient to buy premium account status and benefit from the credit income bonus it comes with rather than spending gold on buying credits. However if you do not play much, yet want credits fast, then buying them may be the better option for you. Convert Experience to Free Experience Players with elite tanks (all premium have elite status) can convert the tank's regular experience to free experience at a rate of 25 exp converted per 1 gold. While expensive in gold, one good match in a top tier vehicle will earn enough experience to immediately skip from tier I into IV in a different branch of advancement tree. Perfect Crew Players can pay 200 gold to send a crew member to the Tank Academy. After training there he will come out with 100% training level in their major qualification. Bigger Garage Players can pay 300 gold to gain 1 additional slot in their garage. Bigger Barracks Players can pay 300 gold to increase the size of their barracks by 16 slots, to hold unused crew for tanks that you plan on repurchasing. Clan creation Players can pay 2,500 gold to create their own clan. This is a one time fee, but some optional features may come with additional cost (e.g. 500 gold to enable a clan emblem on member tanks). }} Category:Tankopedia Category:Meta